goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
ImmortalGangsta2004
ImmortalGangsta2004 (a.k.a. Alex Sanders) is a Finobe YouTuber and former GoAnimate user. On ROBLOX and Finobe, his username is EvilRyu252525. GoAnimate Career Alex found out about GoAnimate some time in early 2015. He joined the GoAnimate community about a month later, and started making grounded videos himself, but they were so stupid, he doesn't want to mention what they were like... In about July 2015, he started to become more like an ''actual ''GoAnimate user. In mid 2015, he got into a feud with fellow GoAnimate user Jack Bear. In September, Jack Bear uploaded a By The Numbers List which showed Dora the Explorer as his favorite character and Sky (from Total Drama) as his least favorite character. Now this is where the opinion disrespecting starts. On September 8th, 2015, Alex decided to make Sky his favorite character. He uploaded a By The Numbers List to his channel (which was then called AviciiFan172). Then after that, his channel was terminated, possibly due to using the song "Waiting For Love" by Avicii in his video. After that, he made a new channel and called it "AviciFan172 EDCP Is Back". He got into a rivalry with a few GoAnimate users (MikeTheKoopaWarrior for example) due to Alex disrespecting opinions on Sky and Dora. Alex started to become toxic. But then, in late 2015, he started a major rivalry with two GoAnimate users, Eric Winans (MaxAndRubyFTW GoJettersFTL) and Adel Essam (MephoneRules Est. 2016). Alex thought he would be done with disrespecting opinions until he saw a "Favorite To Least Favorite Character List" by Eric. To this day, Alex's rivalry with Eric is still happening. After the HTML5 update in January 2015, Alex stopped using GoAnimate, but didn't leave the community. Adel Essam kept making user videos out of Alex, which could only get him angrier. But the last time Alex and Adel communicated with each other was when Adel commented something like "I'm Now Ok With You" on one of Alex's videos where in the description he gave credit to Adel, despite the major rivalry still happening. Alex started making ROBLOX videos in June 2016, and completely left the GoAnimate community later that year. Later YouTube Career Alex released his first ROBLOX movie, "Rise of the Bacon Hairs" on January 16th, 2018. He made another email on February 18th that same year, and uploaded a few more ROBLOX videos there until his ROBLOX account was hacked on January 19th, 2019. He did use GoAnimate again to film a scene for the fourth episode of "ROBLOX Parkour Squad" on November 23rd. On February 13th, 2019, he started playing Finobe, a 2012/16 ROBLOX revival. He got his ROBLOX account back on March 28th, and started filming "ROBLOX - The Movie IV". After the premiere of that video, he quit ROBLOX. But right now, he's planning to come back to ROBLOX to film a few more scenes for the "DVD Release" version of that video. Currently, he makes Finobe videos, with some of them being combined with Hitler parodies. Category:Former GoAnimators Category:People with Autism Category:2004 Births Category:January births Category:Roblox Users Category:Finobe Users Category:Untergangers